Of Feathers and Arrows
by MelYu
Summary: Companion of Her Angel, His Strenght. Small moments between Daryl and Lily, a deeper look into their growing feelings.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

 **Warning:** This is a companion piece to Her Angel, His Strength. If you are interested, I suggest to read that one first for this to make more sense/be more interesting.

 **Of Feathers and Arrows**

 **1 Purple Haze**

The days were getting colder, almost as if in synch with their feelings. The apprehension that Randal had brought along with him to the farm was palpable in every interaction, in every look and hesitant words the group of survivals shared. Daryl was dealing with the stiffing atmosphere the best way he knew: hunting.

Getting away from all those people and their drama helped him breath more easily. Of course, he couldn't escape all of them, he thought to himself, eyeing the small brunette following behind him. Not that he wanted to escape _her._ It was a new concept to Daryl. Having someone whose company he not only didn't mind but wanted.

Growing up, he learnt the hard way to never turn his back to others; to feed, provide and protect only and foremost himself. He never had a shoulder to cry on – that very notion was ridiculous to him; and even though Merle did help in his own way, teaching him to track, hunt, kill and skin his food, teaching him how to ride, to shoot and fight, Merle wasn't there. Not always and not when it mattered the most.

Daryl knew better than to expect his brother to behave as if he did give a crap, making him wonder many times if he actually did. His father was a mean drunk; his mother opted out when he was still a kid, still in need of care, of attention, of a mother's love. Daryl learnt the hard way to never need anyone else but himself. Just like no one ever needed him.

He didn't need Lily. If anything, _she_ needed _him_. That was new. In the first few days since their meeting, she stuck like glue to his – and Merle's – side. Whenever she wasn't with Glenn, she would go to their corner of the camp. Small, terrified, abused and weak, he could somehow understand why she wanted their presence. It was them who saved her, she felt safe with them, the good for nothing Dixon's. In return, neither he nor his brother cared much for being constantly shadowed by her, because no matter what others would think, they weren't heartless. They understood abuse.

But it continued. She made new friends in Glenn, Amy, Jacqui, Lori and Andrea, people without a baggage so heavy that they could function in close contact with others; people who didn't find thrust, comfort and friendship hard to give. And still, she stuck with them.

Daryl never had anyone who was there by his side simply because they wanted to be. He wasn't a fool, he knew the others hadn't kicked he and his brother away for their hunting skills; however, Lily appeared to actually enjoy their company, not for her protection or to keep her stomach full, but because she trusted them. In a camp full of different people with different backgrounds, she chose them. She chose him.

He didn't know what it was that he felt for her, didn't know why he kissed her or why it was just so easy to tease her, to be so playful and open. He never had been that way, not with anyone. He wasn't a virgin, he wasn't innocent, not for a damn long while ago, and nonetheless, all very few women he had been with had always been a quick fuck, no gentle caresses or kisses, no whispered words of affection. No phone calls the next day and no repetitions. All parts involved knew it was a one-time fuck only, a way to satisfy themselves and nothing more. They would both walk away after it was done, never to look back. It wasn't like that with Lily. He wanted it to matter even if he didn't quite know why. He called her his baby girl, for fuck's sake. He never uttered those words in his whole life to another woman. He used scoff at those who did!

Every small moment with her was easy. It was easy for him to pinch her ass in full view of others. Easy to hold her when his body would instinctively flinch at the small touch of others, easy to tease her with words and gestures that otherwise would make him embarrassed to even think about alone. He had no idea of what he was doing, of how to treat her; yet somehow he _was_ doing it.

Watching as Lily fired another round with still uncertain hands at the target he made for her to practice, Daryl thought of how weird his life had become.

"Did you see it?" She asked as she turned around to look at him with bright, happy eyes and a wide smile on her face for the perfect shot at the very centre of the target.

"Yeah, I saw it." He smirked down at her beaming face, his hand reaching over to gently pet her ass.

Daryl learnt the hard way to never need anyone else but himself. Just like no one ever needed him. Until someone did. In a world where the dead walked, his brother lost to him and in the company of strangers who didn't view him as one of their own, Daryl felt, for the very first time in his whole life, happy.

* * *

 _Purple haze, all in my brain_

 _Lately things they don't seem the same_

 _Actin' funny, but I don't know why_

 _Excuse me while I kiss the sky_

 _Purple haze, all around_

 _Don't know if I'm comin' up or down_

 _Am I happy or in misery?_

 _Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me_

Purple Haze - Jimmy Hendrix

* * *

For all of those sending me messages wondering if I have given up on Daryl and Lily, I assure you I have not. I know it's been more than a year; however it seems my muse has taken a no notice leave and I have no idea of when she'll come back. But she will, I have no doubt of it.

Thank you,

Mel.


End file.
